The Phineas Flynn Fan Club
by cutesypie22
Summary: Isabella and Irving start a Phineas Flynn Fan Club. Oy vey...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I was looking through a forum on PnF pairings when I got the idea for this fic from a post by digigirl02 (shoutout!). So...yeah. I don't own PnF. I probably never will. I'd like to be on it though. Okay, I'm getting off topic. Just read the story. PS: They're 13 here**

Isabella banged the gavel on her desk. "I now call the first ever meeting of the Phineas Flynn Fan Club to order. First order of business, roll call." She cleared her throat. "Irving?"

Irving squealed.

"Isabella? Yep!" Isabella giggled. "Ferb?"

"Mmhhmmdfff!" said Ferb.  
>"I'm sorry we had to tie you up!" said Isabella. "You wouldn't have come otherwise."<br>"Mmhhmmdfffmm!" said Ferb.  
>"Okay," said Isabella. "What have we tracked on the Phineas radar?" Irving whipped out a GPS-like device.<br>"So far today Phineas has been home, at the grocery store, at the florist and at the card store," he said.

Meanwhile, Ferb had managed to get the gag off his mouth. "You people are mad," he said before hopping back across the street.

"Hmm. Well, we can go on without him. "Third order of business. Did he remember?"  
>"Did he remember what?"<br>Isabella sighed. "Did he remember that exactly one week from now is the 8th anniversary of the day we met?"  
>"Well, Phineas has a great memory. I'm sure he remembered."<p>

**So that was the first meeting of the Phineas Flynn Fan Club. Hope you liked it!**


	2. Meeting 2

**A/N: So, here is the second meeting of the Phineas Flynn Fan Club. I don't own PnF, yaddah yaddah yaddah. This is a week later.**

"I call the second meeting of the Phineas Flynn Fan Club to order. First order of business, do you like the banner? I stayed up all night working on it."  
>"I love it! I love the little splashes of orange and pink in the corner here."<br>"Thank you." Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Don't worry, my mom'll get it."  
>"Isa!" called Mrs Garcia-Shapiro. "There's someone at the door for you!"<br>"Just tell them to come up, Mom! Anyway, back to important stuff. What does the Phineas radar say?"  
>"Well, Phineas is currently-"<br>"Hi!" said Phineas from Isabella's bedroom door.  
>"At...your...door," finished Irving.<br>Phineas eyed the banner above Isabella. "What does that banner say?"  
>"NOTHING!" screamed Isabella as she ripped down the banner.<br>"Does this have something to do with what happened to Ferb last week? He walked through the door and he was tied up and he was muttering 'They're mad, they're bonkers, they're crazy'. Is this why?"  
>"No," said Isabella. "No, no, no. Ferb didn't come here. We didn't tie him up."<br>"Oohkaay. I just came over to give you these and to say happy anniversary! Coz we met on this exact day eight years ago. Remember?" he said as he pulled a card and a bunch of roses from behind his back.  
>"Of course I remembered! I got you something too!" Isabella pulled a card out from behind her back, and a packet of Tuff Gum. "I know Buford wouldn't give you any, so I did."<br>"That's so sweet!"  
>"Phineas! Your mother wants you home now!" Mrs Garcia-Shapiro called.<br>"Oh," said Phineas looking genuinely unhappy. "See ya later."  
>"Bye Phineas." Isabella opened her card. Out fluttered a single old, wilted flower. Isabella looked at the card. It said:<p>

_Dear Isabella,_

_You are the best, most amazing girl I have ever met. I hope I know you for the rest of my life._

_Love,_

_Phineas._

_PS. If you're wondering, that flower is all that's left of the first bunch of flowers you ever gave me after we had been friends for a week._

Irving, who was reading the card over her shoulder, squealed. "He kept it all this time! And he signed the card 'love'! You don't just randomly sign stuff 'love'! There's gotta be a reason!"

"He kept it," was all Isabella could say.

**This is so cheesy. Hope you like it anyway.**


	3. Meeting 3

**A/N: So here is the third meeting of the Phineas Flynn Fan Club. In this chapter, we see Irving figure out how Isabella can get Phineas, with disastrous results...**

"Meeting three of the Phineas Flynn Fan Club. Roll Call:-"  
>"WE'RE BOTH HERE!"<br>"Someone's cranky today," Isabella was obviously quite hurt.  
>"Oh, no. I'm just impatient to get to our next order of business."<br>"Which is...?"  
>"Check the agenda."<br>Isabella gasped. "You can do that?"  
>Irving nodded.<br>"But...I thought..."  
>"I can do this, Isabella. I'll just sneak into the house in the dead of the night, sneak into Phineas' room and-"<br>"But...is that right?"  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"Isn't that kind of...I don't know...illegal?"  
>Irving rolled his eyes. "When you're a slightly stalkerish fanboy, nothing is illegal."<br>"But I'm not a-"  
>There was a knock on the door. Isabella squealed and tore down the banner.<br>"Isabella?" said the voice from behind the door.  
>"Just a second, Phineas!" Isabella ran to a button next to her wardrobe. When she pushed it, every single photo, poster and model of Phineas disappeared.<br>"How do you that?" yelled Irving.  
>"Isabella? Are you there?"<br>Isabella ran to the door, fixed her hair, and opened the door. "Hey, Phineas. Whatcha doin'?"  
>Phineas smiled. "I'm here to say hi and-" Isabella noticed his eyes moving back and forth, back and forth, back and forth...<br>"You are in a deep sleep. When I count backwards from ten, you will be madly in love with Isabella and actually show it."  
>Isabella turned around to see Irving with a swing watch from a hypnotism set. "Irving, no-"<br>"3, 2, 1. Voila!" said Irving.  
>Phineas shook his head. "Isabella, I came to say and will you marry me?"<br>Isabella shot Irving a look that said "What did you do?"  
>"Why are you so upset?" yelled Irving.<p>

**So what did you think of that? Huh? Was it kinda unexpected with the hypnotism? Anyway, please review because I am desperate for a review!**


End file.
